Midday Star
by 0.Esme.0
Summary: Then something cold covered my mouth and pulled me away toward the ground. I fell extremely hard on the cold cement. I was also in someone’s cold arms. I felt horrible and soon fell unconscious, being dragged further away." What happened? Read.
1. My Birthday

**_AUTHORS NOTES: I'm sorry for taking forever to put up my book! So, this is my first FanFic. Hopefully, it's pleasing and satisfactory. I'm sorry in advance for any delays in my chapter putting up! Dont forget to review!_**

**_PLEASE READ: I must tell you to read NIGHTFALL by .0 She is my friend and she has great ideas. This book is one of many she wants to write! _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I dont have too many of Stephanies charaters yet. Just dont copy ideas!_**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"That was so not like the book!!!" I said going out of the movie theaterwith my friends. We had just watched _Twilight._

"Well, Kayley, It is the movie. But I do agree… the book is soooooooo much better." Emmeline said nodding her head simultaneously with Allison. Emmeline and Allison have ALWAYS been able to "read" each others minds. They are so alike but they are so different. Emmeline has brown hair with a strawberry tint in it, when the sun shines on it. Her skin is tan. She originally lived in Hawaii. Allison has light brown hair. She died her tips her favorite color, purple. Allison is very shy… but her style scream confidence. Emmeline is shy too, Em is always shy.

"If you don't think about the book, the movie was pretty good." Blonde haired Destinee said. Destinee usually thinks about stuff before she says it. That's not like Emmeline, Allison and I. We just say it. Not really thinking.

"I don't think Robert Pattenson is good for Edward. He's not as cute as I pictured. " Allison said getting off of subject. Everyone agreed as we hoped into my blue broken down Ford. It took a while to start but we were off. " I like Jacob, he's cute." she added.

"EWWWWWW!!!!!!" Emmeline and Destinee yelled in disgust together. By that time I was already at my house. When I drive, I only concentrate on that and maybe on the music. I concentrated on trying not to get us killed on my 17th birthday.

"We're here!" I declared, parking the car in the driveway.

"Great. Do we get cake?" Allison asked sarcastically. Everyone laughed on the way to the door. My house is big! I have 5 other siblings. Luckily, all but my older sister- Xenia- moved out. The house's exterior is brick red. My mom's an nurse, but she likes to design. She designed the inside of the house.

Xenia had gone to the movies with her friends. My parents probably had gone to get my presents., but they might have gone to see Anne's new baby (Anne is my oldest sister. She's 27 years old). So it was just my friends and I!

I walked in and saw the answering machines' red light flashing. I walked up and saw it had 2 messages.

"Ooooo! It must be Radley." Allison said with that high pitched lovey voice. Emmeline and Destinee joined in with the 2nd round of 'Ooooo's.

"Be quiet!! It could also be Andy!" I said back angrily.

Let me back up first.

When I first turned 16, Andy asked me out. I guess he had liked me for a while. We practically went out for a month. Then I broke it off because I liked Radley. He's so dreamy with his native tan/brown skin and long, beautiful black hair. I guess he somewhat looks like Jacob… but cuter. A few months later I told my friend, Quinn, that I for sure liked him. Quinn is the popular girl that knows EVERYONE and I mean EVERYONE. Its good and bad to know people like that. This is a good reason. If you want a boy to ask you out but you don't want to ask them, the word will get around somehow. So, 2 weeks later (I'm serious! 2 weeks.) he asked me to the December Dance. As I melted inside , I said yes… of course. So since December, we've been going out. It's August, 8 months. I'm content with my life now.

Back to the answering machine.

I pressed the play arrow and sure enough one was from Andy that said "Happy Birthday, Kayley!! I got you a present if it's ok to come over later tonight.*wink* *wink*. Bye!! Remember my number is 555-0410!" Just like him… annoying! He's been through my life too much.

"He so still likes you." Destinee said.

"You think?! What do you girls think we should do about him?" I said making up a plan in my creative mind.

"We should think it up later, Kayley. Lets listen to what Radley has to say first." Emmeline said leader like. I nodded in agree knowing the next message was from him. I pressed play again and heard this "Happy Birthday to you! You live in a zoo! You look like a very pretty monkey!! Aaaaaaaaand you don't smell like one tooooooooooooo! Happy Birthday, Candy Kay! Love you!!! I'll come over around 4:30 to celebrate your b- day with you're BFF's! The movie should be over by then, right? See you then!! Bye!" Everyone made goo-goo sounds to me and I just shooed them off looking at the time on the oven. It was 4:25. Crap! 5 minutes till Radley came over. I ran up through the halls to my room with my "followers" not far behind realizing what time it was also. I quickly ran to my mirror and brushed through my hair and re- did it then put a piece of gum in my mouth and offered some to my friends. Just when I was ready, the doorbell rang. Right on time… As always. We snaked back to the front door and I motioned my friends to sit on the furniture. Being my weird, awesome, stupid friends, they left 2 seats right next to each other open. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

It was Andy. Weird. Of course he could tell I was disappointed, so he moved out of the way so I could see the drive way and Radley. He was leaning coolly against his chipped black truck. Relief came over me.

"Hi Andy! Hi Radley!" I said running almost tripping down the front steps to hug my Rad. He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. I could tell Andy was not happy about this. But who cares about your ex that still likes you?

"Happy Birthday Candy Kay! Has it been good so far?" He asked as we walked up the stairs, holding hands.

"Its been good Rad. Thanks." I said back almost squeaking. I still have a hard time talking to him.

"Good. I see Andy has a present for you." He said settling down next to me on the sofa.

"Kay, let me see it Andy- thanks." I replied nicely, unhooking my hand from Radleys'.

Andy handed me my present and said a quiet 'Happy Birthday'. Then he left before I could open it, oh well. I opened the present with hesitancy. It was a CD of my favorite band, _Bowling for soup. _Music is a big part of my life. Especially when its my favs. Wow! He's an awesome friend! To bad I can't thank him. I'll do it when school starts again.

"Oh … My … Gosh!" I yelled after staring at it for a good 5 seconds. "I love it! I wish he didn't leave! I would be giving him a big bear hug right now!" I yelled in an ear piercing scream. Shortly, I was jumping around the room with the CD in my hand.

"I'm glad you like it, Kayley! Now STOP SCREAMING!!! It sounds like your parents are home!" Everyone (especially Allison) yelled. I stopped immediately and saw my parents walk in from the garage door.

"Xenia will be here shortly. Tomorrow we're going to Anne and Dave's house for the family party. Anyway, Happy Birthday my sweet Kangaroo Kay." My mom said casually giving me a kiss on the cheek and handing me the small, square box in her hand.

"Thanks Mom." I said hugging her back. My dad gave me his present and then said "I swear I could hear you 30 blocks down yelling. Are you ok?"

"Yeah dad. I'm fine." I replied.

"Good. Happy 17th!" He said. Just then the door opened and Xenia came in.

"Hello Kayley! Now you're 17! One year younger than me… again!" She said as she came in and gave me a hug. She handed me a small envelope. No doubt it was a gift card to somewhere.

I opened my presents. My mom got me a beautiful silver necklace, my dad gave me _Sorry!_, my sister gave me a gift card to _Barnes and Nobles_.I thanked each of them for the presents. My friends and I decided to play _Sorry!_. Luckily, I won twice. I'm horrible at games! I think they let me win. We all got tired of playing and saw it was 10:00. Everyone left, so I put _Bowling for soup_ on my yellow ipod (yellow is my favorite color. It's so cheery, like me). I got into bed and sang myself to sleep. I love to sing! I've always been good at singing. My whole family is wonderful at singing. No surprise I'm good too. Eventually I went to sleep. This was a better birthday then my sweet 16!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hopefully you liked it! I know it's boring! READ THE SECOND CHAPTER!!_**

**_Love,.0_**


	2. Kiddnapped

**_AUTHORS NOTES: Here is the second chapter! Hope you like it! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!_**

**_PLEASE READ: I dont have any authors yet saying to put up a please read. If you want me to, just PM me!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Dont copy my ideas or Stephanie's_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"What you want to do?" I asked twirling on the swing in the neighborhood park. We'd been there for at

least 30 minutes playing the "What do you wanna do?" game.

"I don't know. What do you want to do Emmeline?" Allison asked. We were all bored, I guess we should have started to head home 20 minutes ago.

"Why don't we… Never mind. What do you want to do?" She said.

"We should talk about something OTHER than this or go home. Which one Emmeline?" I asked seriously, getting up to face them.

I was tired of this already. School starts in a few weeks. We should be creating chaos, not sitting on swings

bored!

"Why are you asking me!? I think we should talk." Emmeline said getting up after me. Allison decided to get up and we followed her and talked girl talk like lipstick, boys and chickflicks. Then vampires, werewolves and goblins came up.

"Would you want to go out with a vampire, werewolf or goblin, Allison?" I asked. I previously got asked this question by Emmeline. I answered a vampire because I'm usually cold anyway. Emms said a werewolf. She would rather hold hands with someone warm. Now we were waiting for Allison to answer.

"Ummm….. A werewolf like Emmeline. Same reason too." I seriously thought she was going to surprise us and say 'goblin'. That's just who she is. We were at the swings again and decided to sit.

"Ok. You two fight over a werewolf, and I'll get the vampire!!" I said half laughing. By now everyone was

laughing and Emmeline and Allison started playing out how they would fight for him. Then it was quiet, and getting dark. Twilight.

"Hey, look what I can do!" Allison said while swinging herself around on the handle bars.

"Cool, I guess. What do think Emmeline?" I looked over to my left side where Emmeline was. She wasn't there.

"Emmeline? Allison, I think we should go look for her. Emmeline!!!" I called franticly looking to my right where Allison was swinging on the handle bars. She wasn't there either. Oh no. I'm scared to death. I can't even scream to save my life… if I have to. If there was light, I would probably be as white as a ghost. Probably as wide eyed as one too. Then something cold covered my mouth and pulled me away toward the ground. I fell extremely hard on the cold cement blew. I was also in someone's cold arms. I felt horrible and soon fell unconscious, being dragged further away.


	3. Bitten Fires

**_AUTHORS NOTES: I'm sorry. This chapter is mostly just lots of description. Just don't skip this part! _**

**_REMEMBER: Remember to REVEIW! _**

**_DISCLAIMER: Please don't copy my ideas or Stephanie's._**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oww…" I said, still drowsy from my slumber. I rubbed the back of my head and felt a big bump.

_That won't go away for a while I thought._ Just then I realized I was sitting and that the unconsciousness wasn't a dream. Then I worried if Em and Allison were ok. As I looked to my right, I saw Allison. Relief. Then my left. Em. Relief. I noticed they both had small slits in there arms. Hmmmm. Ew. I felt something drip from my arm to my leg. I looked down to figure out what it was. It was a red substance. Blood was dripping down. I felt like throwing up. I also noticed that the back of my arms were bruisey and scratched up a bit. That might have been the dragging part. A pale white boy came in. He was wearing a black shirt and red skinny jeans, so you could see all his muscles. He had that special something that Radley had, so I felt like fainting. He went up to Emmeline. She was acting just like me, scared, fearing for her life. I saw that as she look over to me. Her eyes said "Bye Kayley. I love you." He bit her after the words in her eyes spoke to me. She screamed quite loudly- of course- then stopped. Then he skipped me and went to Allison. He walked so swiftly without any tripping motions most people make. There was something familiar about him, though. Like I've seen him before.

Even with the weirdness of his biting obsession. I probably won't figure out what it is until its to late. That's what usually happens. That's probably why I'm not good with strategic games.

I was terrified, not scared. I guess they're the same word. Close enough anyway.

I didn't see what he did when he got to Allison, but I figured it was what he did to Em because I heard a loud, girly shriek. It was joined by another scream next to me. They were loud and I was surrounded by the continuous cries for help.

Why was he doing this? Why to us? Was it because we were the only ones in the park at the time? No. That couldn't be it. There was a big family too. Why not them? Were we somewhat less unable to protect ourselves?

I finally realized what he was. As always, I was to late to realize. Now he was in front of me. His eyes were almost black but had a touch of amber in them. His breathe smelt so good and beautiful. His teeth were perfectly white and razor-sharp. His face was sleek. I couldn't breathe when he got close. I felt like I was Bella and I was taken in with Edwards' beautiful perfectness. _Love Medley_ from Moulin Rouge went through my head as flashbacks of my love life went through. Along with my family and friends. My closest memories came last.

Was I dying? That was suppost to happen when you died. Thats what happened in Hollywood movies.

As I looked up from my daze, the vampire bite me on my arm near my hand. It didn't hurt at first. Then the 'fire' kicked in. I couldn't help but to scream. I guess I screamed to much and I lost all the air I could capture in the moment. I tried to take another breath. It was hard to breathe, even with my "athletic body". Everything was going so fast around me. Like I was a spinning top.

I finally decided to close my eyes and let everything work its course around me. Let the fates decide what happens to me.

I woke in and out of fires I couldn't put out. I often screamed, though it didn't help. I just felt better to get my anger and pain out of my system.

Then I started breathing faster and faster. Soon it was all black. My eyes were shut. I just felt like resting. Then I was unconscious, though everything felt bright around me.

Was I dead? Is this what it feels like to be dead? I suddenly felt bad for Great Grandma Huffison. She was frail and old. Near her 90's. She shouldn't have had to suffer like this. It was hard enough for me.

More questions filled my mind. Why aren't I in heaven or something? Is there more to dying?

I quickly answered my own questions. Maybe this was the first stage to death.

I was so certain I was dead. I wasn't breathing, hearing anything or seeing (that may have been because my eyes were closed.). I couldn't feel anything. Or maybe I just didn't want too.


	4. Waking up Vampire

**_AUTHORS NOTES: I could give all the reasons for taking so long to put up this chapter… it won't make a difference. Remember to RATE and COMMENT!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: Please don't copy my ideas or Stephanie's. Stephanie owns Twilight._**

**_It's been a while so i'll recap:_**

_I finally decided to close my eyes and let everything work its course around me. Let the fates decide what happens to me._

_I woke in and out of fires I couldn't put out. I often screamed, though it didn't help. I just felt better to get my anger and pain out of my system._

_Then I started breathing faster and faster. Soon it was all black. My eyes were shut. I just felt like resting. Then I was unconscious, though everything felt bright around me._

_Was I dead? Is this what it feels like to be dead? I suddenly felt bad for Great Grandma Huffison. She was frail and old. Near her 90's. She shouldn't have had to suffer like this. It was hard enough for me._

_More questions filled my mind. Why aren't I in heaven or something? Is there more to dying?_

_I quickly answered my own questions. Maybe this was the first stage to death. I was so certain I was dead. I wasn't breathing, hearing anything or seeing (that may have been because my eyes were closed.). I couldn't feel anything. Or maybe I just didn't want too._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up from my trance. The white ceiling with mysterious yellow spots was above me. It was strange because I could see the ever little crack in the misshaped ceiling. Every dot encrusted, every outline of the yellow spots. I could see that the spots had many colors in them. This was odd because I have never had 20- 20 vision, even though it was never enough for me to require glasses.

I turned my head to see my other surroundings.

I saw Emmeline. She was sitting up in the "pretzel" form. There was something different about her now. Something different than yesterday - If that did happen yesterday. Did it? Maybe it was just a dream.

I noticed we were in the parks' bathroom. The floor was cold. It had ice on it. And I was lying on the ice. Freezing, cold ice. Why do I have a short sleeved shirt on? Am I crazy? I get colds faster than any other normal human being.

Wait. I'm not cold. I don't feel anything. No coldness, no warmth, no pins and needles in my legs.

It was then I realized I was wearing a yellow jacket…. let's call it yesterday. Where is it? Ah, Ha! The shirt was under my jacket. That explains the shirt.

A new question arose in my mind. Where's my jacket?

Oh, Em has it. Good. That's my favorite jacket. It is my favorite color. I slowly got up, expecting to hurt. I didn't. I guess that's good…

"Good. You're awake. I was worried." Emmeline said motherly like. As always. She is always trying to keep us in line even though we don't need it. We stared at each other for a moment in awkward silence.

Why is there ice around her? I wonder if she has a talent from the vampire bites.

"What'd you say?" I asked. The voice sounded a lot like Em so, she probably said something. There was a questioned look on her face.

"I just said that I was glad-"

"No, after that. You asked something about ice. How many vampire bites do I have? Two? I thought-" We were going on a cut off your sentence streak. Not something polite Em usually did…

"Wow!! I thought that in my mind! Kayley, you can read minds! You did get a talent!" Em said, swiftly coming over to hug me.

"Where's Allison?" I managed to say.

Actually it wasn't that hard. According to the book, Twilight, vampires don't have to breathe. Em didn't say anything so I look at her to see her expression. Her face was hard, thoughtful.

Her "voice" said She's been- Ummm- The- A door opened. I turned around to see who had come in. It was Allison. Good.

Kayley! You're finally awake! I heard the surprise in her voice. I wonder why there's ice around her. It's summer. She continued after looking under me.

I wanted to answer her question properly. Should I say 'I don't know'? I thought, still looking at Allison, a smile on her face and mine.

Before I could say it, Allison stopped in her tracks toward me. Why? Did I scare her with my returning smile? I couldn't see why it would. Oh yeah, vampire.

"Allison? What's the matter?" Em said worried. I was frightened. More ice formed under me. I was right. Two talents. Ice forming- when I'm scared- and…. I think telepathy.

I've always had telepathy with my friends. My cousin says it just because I know them very well. My mom never had believed me. She pretended to, but I could see she didn't.

"Well, I thought up something to a question in my mind. It was 'I don't know'." Allison said summing up what just happened.

"I thought it." I said so quietly I didn't think they would hear me. But they did. They both instantly gazed at me. I froze. Their faces were so still, concentrating.

"Why did she get 2 talents and we both got none?! She has telepathy and ice making while we have NOTHING!" Allison screamed and ran out the door, her A-line bob bouncing behind her.

I didn't feel like talking, so I decided to test my telepathy. Em was the only one around and it seemed like she always had the answers.

Em, why do I get two? I don't want them. She can have them if she'd like. I thought in my mind, then listened to Em's response. It was nothing. She didn't say anything or think anything.

I tried to remember how I did it previously. How did it happen? It was too quickly plotted. Did it necessitate looking at the "victim"?

I tried that. I looked at Emmeline this time and then thought the phrase. She seemed to get the message when she responded a few seconds later.

"Can you please not do that? I mean the telepathy. It's kind of weird. And I don't think you can just give them out." Emmeline said out loud.

"How many did you get, Em? And where did Allison go?" I asked hopeful for an answer to every question. Then I stuck another question on the end, hoping she could answer it. "What time is it?"

Em's mind was twirling. I don't think she wanted to say the answers out loud, so I listened, like a good telepather would.

Well- neither of us has one …. I think. But by what happened so far, we would know by now. Umm.. Good way to put this. You heard that, huh. I smirked out loud. Ugh.

"Well at least I'm trying to refrain from using telepathy." I said very proud of not using it…. So far.

She continued Allison… has… no… ummm… she… she's probably jealous from… OF you. I think she's trying to get her anger out without destroying anything. And it's around midnight. I'm not quite sure of the day…

I understood maybe I should… SLAM!! The door opened to see Allison. She seemed have cooled down, though the door opening didn't remedy the situation.

"Sorry. I'm not use to the total awesomeness of my strength yet." Allison confessed with a light smile. We all laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do?" I asked looking at everyone. We were sitting in a circle, looking at each other.

I don't know what they were doing, but I was looking for some answers… in their brains. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson was stuck in my head. I was trying to get answers from the song.

"I don't know. It's true what Emmeline was saying 'we can't just be vampires in a world of humans all alone'." I said. I didn't realize until after I said it that Em said that in her mind. Ooops.

"Just stop looking at us. Apparently you can only read minds when you look a people!" Em said, yelling. More ice formed under me. I guess I wasn't use to her yelling. She was usually sweet and kind.

I'm sorry. She said sincerely. I nodded at her as a sign of it being ok.

They backed up a bit, going away from my ice puddle. Now they were at least 5 feet away from me.

"I was thinking… never mind." Allison started to say. We could move somewhere else… that doesn't work! We're only 17! She thought. I agreed with her. My parents wouldn't let there baby go away at 17… unless…

"Well, maybe we could try out being vampires for a week. If anyone feels like they need to have any family members' blood, this will be our sanctuary. Just come here." I suggested.

"Yeah, that might work." Em said hopefully.

"Yep. And every night we'll bring games here and all of us can play." Allison said smartly, trying to help out.

We all agreed and did our secret hand shake. Well, I felt better about this whole being-a-vampire and-living-for-the-rest-of-the-existence-of-the-world thing. One out of 50 questions was answered… finally.

We talked about non- vampirey stuff for the rest of the night. I guess we wanted to get that out of our minds

Finally, the sun came up. Probably around 6 AM. We all got up at the same time and started walking for the door.

We all had the same thoughts (when I looked at them) 'get home before our parents wake up and freak that we were gone all night!' We were at the door. I opened it and let everyone else go before me. I was a bit scared of what my parents would say, therefore, a little bit of ice formed under my feet and I fell. Being the first out the door and letting the warm, bright sun hit me.


End file.
